¿Conquistando a Quién?
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º ºDicen que las misiones, lejanas, son las mas divertidas, podra Naruto al fin, que Sakura, lo quiera, o que algo en Sasuke reaccione, pero... ºCàp.nº4º HeterôºYaoi º
1. ¿Y mira quièn Habla?

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**__¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto y bueno en estas parejas me decidí espero que les guste y decidan quien se queda con quien por que esto esta bueno, esto solo es la introducción para que vean que se viene en fin dejar reviews…ahora sheken…_

_-.+-+-La narración esta en letra cursiva, esos son los pensamiento de Sakura-Cha!.+.+.-_

_**::CONQUISTANDO A QUIEN??::**_

_**::CÀP.Nº1¡Y MIRA QUIÈN HABLA::**_

_::Narrado por Sakura-Cha!::_

…Aldea escondida entre las hojas…

_Cha! Era un día muy bella y yo seguía durmiendo en mi cama; bueno solo mi yo exterior. ¿Cómo puedo dormir tanto, y más con la boca abierta? Ya es tarde, tendré que hacer algo, más cuando hoy es mi día de poder conquistar a Sasuke. ¡Si que bien! Era mi oportunidad ya que Kakashi-Senseii, nos había dado el día libre. ¡Raro, pero creíble! _

-¡Sakura¡Cha¡Despierta!-_Tuve que mover mi cuerpo y gritarme a mi misma. Tengo 16 años y soy Chunni. ¡Cha! Mis compañeros: Uchiha-Sasuke y Uzumaki-Naruto. (El Zorro de 9 colas) _

-Zzz…Zzz.-_Solo oí mi ronquido con mucha pereza. Je-je hace ratos que mi mama me habla pero tenia mucho sueño. _

_Talvez no podía hacerme despertar; pero yo si tengo mis propias técnicas ninjas. _

-¡¡SAKURA¡¡¿SASUKE ESTA EN LA HABITACION SEMI-DESNUDO?!!-_¡Si! Lo conseguí, logre hacerme despertar de golpe; de un salto salí de la cama; en ropa de dormir y mis cabellos alborotados. _

-¡¡¿Sasuke, donde estas?!!-_Cha! Tuve que limpiar mis pensamientos retorcidos, por no decir pervertidos; para lograr despertar de un sueño casi imposible. (ù))u)_

-¡Debo de dejar de soñara despierta!-_Si Sakura, en eso tienes razón; pero hoy lo conseguiremos. _

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

_Después de un relajador baño de burbujas, y una buena comida, logre arreglarme bien para él: Sasuke Uchiha. _

-¡Ha¡Que vergüenza!-_Cha! Lograre conquistarlo_.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja; pobre de las tontas que desean a Sasuke; ¡ja! No saben que solo yo puedo amarlo como se debe.-¡Je! Tengo mucha razón; Ino-Cochino y las demás pierden el tiempo.

-…-

_Caminar por la aldea me hace bien. El viento juega con mis cabellos rosas ahora largos y muy lisos; se tambaleaba con deleite; ¿Qué más puedo pedir que estar enamorada de Sasuke? _

_-…-_

-¡Hola, Sakura!-Cha!-_¡Que susto! Que le pasa a este tonto peli-rubio¿Por qué se aparece en frente de mí de repente? _

-¡¡NARUTO!!-_Le di un golpazo al tonto por haberme asustado; ¡si que no lo puedo soportar!_

-¡Oye no era para que me golpeas, Sakura!-_¿Qué pregunta es esa? Bueno viniendo de Naruto es normal oírlo decir eso. _

-¡¿Por qué me sorprendes, cuando estoy distraída¡Eres un payaso!-_Le renegué._

-Vamos Sakura que tiene de malo? Solo te saludaba.-_Que seguía mas de sus excusas._

-¡Deberitas!-_Sonreía rascándose la cabeza. ¡Que poco maduro el Naruto!_

-¿Has visto a Sasuke?-_Le pregunte y esperaba una respuesta buena._

-…-

-…-

-No.-_Se respuesta no me gusto, ni mucho menos su expresión de desagrado al oír que preguntaba por Sasuke. ¿Por qué tubo que ser Naruto el que se enamorara de mi y no Sasuke¡Cha! Es mi compañero, lo acepto, lo aprecio y su amistad me consta; pero eso si, no lo amo; en serio solo hay un chico para mí y se llama: Sasuke. ¡Que lindo suena su nombre! _

-Oye, Sakura…-_Lo vi sonrojarse y eso me alarmo, de seguro me quería pedir algo. _

-…-

-¿Qué?-_Le pregunte asiéndome la in entendida. ¿Dónde podrá estar mi querido Ushiha? (TT3TT_)

-¿Quieres ir con migo a comer una sopa?-_Sonrió como un tonto_.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke quien sepa donde este metido¡Anda no te arrepentirás!-_Me rogó de nuevo. _

_Deberían de haberme dado con una daga al momento en que mis labios y mi garganta dejaran salir las palabras que hicieron al Zorrito alegrarse y saltar triunfador al saber que no tenía opción. _

-¡Si, eso es Sakura¡Que bárbara!-_Ahora si quería que algo me golpeara a Naruto mas que mis puños en su cara. El muy sinvergüenza me tomo de la mano y me jalo rápidamente. _

-¡¡NO ME TOQUEZ ASI!!-_Le mostré mis más terribles miradas al Kitzune, pero de tan feliz que iba que ni cuenta se dio. Cha! No me soltó hasta llegar al puesto donde vendían las sopas. ¡Este no es mi día! _

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

-¡Oía señor! déme dos sopas, una para mi y otra para mi novia. ¡Que sea rápido!-_Si el hambre no le serraba la boca, yo si se la clausuraría de por si. _

-En que estaba pensando;-_Suspire_.-En estos momentos debería estar buscando a Sasuke. ¡Oh, Sasuke!-¡Que resignación!

_Cha! Naruto no es nada convencional, no me gusta que me vea con cara de bobo sangron. ¡Tontas sopas! _

-Oye, aterriza Sakura_;-¿Qué?-_Sasuke es un tonto; en cambio yo si soy una buna opción.-_Me declaro asiendo gestos de superioridad. _

-¡Que descarado eres, Naruto!-_Me incorporo del asiendo donde estaba, con mucha molestia._

-Pero Sakura;-Me rogó.-_En serio, eres muy bo-bonita.-Me respondió descarado y un poco sonrojado._

-Lo se, pero esta linda chica; solo es para un chico y ya sabes como se llama.-_Le dije con sarcasmo dándole la espalda. _

-¡Rrrr, no es justo¡¡SASUKE NO SABE APRESIARTE!!-_Me grito molesto._

-¡Y eso a ti que te a de importar¡Sasuke es el único y ya veras que lograre que me ame!-_Si que buena soy ¡Cha! _

-¡MENTIRAS¡Sabes mejor que nadie que él es muy indiferente con todos¡Solo te ara daño!-_Me regaño_.

-¡Prefiero que sea él y no tú!-_Me di la vuelta molesta, pero logro tomarme por mi brazo y me detuvo, girándome para encararlo. _

-Naruto…-_Sabia que era un payaso, un bobo ninja; un futuro Hokage o un tonto hablador: era mi amigo quien siempre me ha apoyado en los más duros momentos, pero… ¿amarlo? Eso si no. Mi corazón no aceptaba por ninguna manera, por que solo sentía amistad y no amor, solo amistad y aprecio por Naruto… _

-¡Por favor, Sakura¡Dame una oportunidad! Se que puedo superar a Sasuke en enamorarte, no me dejare vencer.

_Cha! Sabía que Uzumaki no me dejaría en paz; tampoco a Sasuke._

-…-

-¡Ay, que necio eres!-_Dije con reproche, soltándome de él con brusquedad_.

-¡Sakura!_-¡Que fastidio! Utilizo su Jutzu multi-sombras deteniéndome acorralándome_.

-¡Naruto!-_Reí con ironía_.-Tú eres "solo" mi amigo, mi compañero; así que no compliques esto_.-¡Baya¡Que amable soy! (nun)_

-¡Pero de verdad me agradas¡No miento!-_Sus declaraciones me suenan, pero no me compensen de nada._

_De pronto logre divisar una silueta que se acercaba, a paso lento y tranquilo…_

-¡SASUKE!-_¡Que felicidad¡Cha! Al fin lo había encontrado. _

-…-

-…-

_Cha! Cha¿Qué pasa, por que no puedo moverme? _

-Sakura-Chan, te amo…

_Sentí una fuerte presión en mis labios que estaba pasando solo me di la vuelta para ver a Sasuke y los clones desaparecieron y ahora…ahora…_

-…-

_Mis ojos verdes, estaban viendo con sorpresa unos ojos azules, muy cerca, muy cerca y me siento muy apegada. _

_¡¡Maldito Naruto!! _

_**::CONTINUARÀ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció¡Pobre de Sakura! Lo que tiene que sufrir por el Kitzune-Naruto, ji-ji Sasuke que ara¿Buena pregunta? Mas locuras de Cha!-Sakura y mas de todo en el próximo capitulo, si quieren que lo siga dejar reviews…Salù_


	2. Un beso Tronado

_**::NOTAS INCIALES::**__ ¡Hola's¡Perdón por el atraso! Pero al fin pude hacer el segundo capitulo de este enredo; ahora verán un beso peculiar viniendo de cierta pareja. ¿De quien? Pues lean y verán con gusto de quien se trato la cuaja ji-ji y dejar reviews ahora sheken… _

_**::CONQUISTANDO A QUIEN?::**_

_**::CAP.Nº2¡UN BESO TRONADO!::**_

_Cha! Como se traería el tonto de Naruto a tocarme así de ese modo tan posesivo; yo solo lo miraba con rabia a los ojos, sus ojos azules; al ver mi atención a mi amado Sasuke; el Kitzune se abalanzo sobre mi para que no corriera donde estaba mi querido chico peli-negro._

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- ¡¡SUELTAME, NARUTO!!-_Me forcejeó fuerte de sus brazos; sea la idea que le aya pasado por la cabeza no se lo voy a permitir por ningún amanera y menos frente de Sasuke. Nunca se voy a permitir._

-Sakura…-_Me susurro abrazándome con fuerza. ¡Cha! No soy una chica fácil y menos par5a Usumaki. _

-¡¡ALEJATE!!-_Cha! Ya no pude estar así ni un segundo más. Tome al peli-rubio por los hombros y oigo como se retuerce del dolor ya que le deje ir con violencia mi rodilla en sus partecitas._

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!!-_Tomo ese lugar con ambas manos y se empezó a revolcar en el piso, por el gran dolor._

-¡Ha, ha¡Te lo mereces!-_Le murmure con mi respiración agitada. Si! Eso se merecía por abusivo; en cambio, Ushiha-Sasuke se acercaba. Me arregle la ropa y el cabello como debía ser._

-¡Hola, Sasuke!-_Le murmuro dedicándole una de mis más alegres sonrisas; mientras movía mi mano. _

_Cha! Si; se detuvo en frente de mi con su sexy rostro. Claro debo de decir que primero miro a Naruto con seriedad y luego a mí. _

-Mmmm_…-Oí murmuro a Naruto enrollado en el suelo;_

-Son unos patéticos, de los mas tontos.-_Cha! (TTuTT) Ese susurro lo hizo con fastidio; sin importancia, con sus manos en las bolsa de su short y lentamente se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar; a marcharse. _

_(x.x) ¡¿Por qué me ignora¡Y todo por culpa de Naruto! Como no poderme enojar con él. ¡CHA¿Momentito! Claro; si puedo hacer que Naruto se olvide por completo de mí._

_Note que Usumaki se estaba incorporándose de pie; poco a poco. _

-Sakura; ¿Qué mala!-_Me murmuro algo molesto, que mas quería que hiciera, si me quería besar¡Por favor!_

-¿Y que querías que hiciera que me dejara besar¡Marrano!-_Le jale la oreja para que dejara de molestar._

-Rrrrrr.-_Cerro sus ojos estilo zorro (-.-)_-Ya te lo dije.-_Me respondió_.-Ya te dije que me gustas.-_Me dijo de nuevo. _

-Y yo también ya te dije que amo a Sasuke.-_Le respondí, con sumo reproche por milésima vez; Cha¡Que necio es!_

-¡Ja¡Que tiene él que no tenga yo?-_Me pregunto y pues no lo dude ni un minuto en carcajearme. _

-Ja-aja-aja-aja-aja-aja.-_No podía dejar de reírme; claro que Naruto no era ni la mitad de sexy y guapo que Sasuke. _

-¡Oye; no te rías!-Se molesto.-_Yo soy igual de hombre que él!-Me dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño. _

-Mira Naruto.-_Moví mi cabeza en forma de negación y me cruce de brazos_.-Para que tú me gustes, solo si fueras mas que mi Ushiha; y como lo sabes, eso es imposible_.-¡Que pena! (n-n)_

-Pues lo iré a buscar y le diré sus cositas.-_Me murmuro con sarcasmo abriendo sus azulados ojos_.-Si ese es tu juego pues jugare; tratare. Ja-aja-aja-aja; ¡Ya veras, Sakura¡Nos vemos!-_Me dijo yéndose del lugar. _

-Bien.-_Susurre. Ahora que me había desecho de Usumaki; era hora de mi bien elaborado plan je-je ¡Soy genial! Esto me saldar excelente; Naruto nunca sabrá lo que le espera._

...Con Naruto…

El Kitzune luego de despedirse de Sakura; solo había caminado un poco y se trepo en un árbol cercano. Miro asía los lados y luego se sentó en la rama del árbol; saco algo de entre sus ropas, saco una fotografía.

-Mmmmm…-Miraba la fotografía con molestia.-¡Que fastidio!-Exclamo con molestia al ver esa foto que tenia en la mano; era la fotografía de Sasuke, tácticamente, logro robársela a la peli-rosa. Ya se imaginaba algo así por parte de la ninja; pero logro hacer algo mejor.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja; ¿Cuánto pasara para Sakura se de cuenta del intercambio de fotos!-Exclamo riendo Usumaki.

**-.+.U.Û**

...Con Sakura…

_Cha! Bien es hora de que empiece con mi plan de hacerle ver a Naruto que el dueño de mi corazón es Sasuke; ¿Ha! Deseo verlo. Por eso siempre tengo una foto de él. La saque de mi bolsa trasera rápidamente y la estampe en mi cara llenando de beso esa divina fotografía. _

-…-

-¡Oh, Sasuke!-¡¿Qué-QUE-QUE-¡? -_Cuando vi la foto; casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza y enojo; un tic se formo en mi ojo, mi mano apretó esa horripilantes con ira y mucho rencor; esa foto de "Naruto" ¡¡Como se atrevió¡¡Como se atreve!! Mi cara solo mostraba molestia y odio; me había engañado, mis ojos eran llamas foraces, mi cuerpo igual, la foto se quemo en mi mano apuñada. _

-¡¡¡¡NAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!-_Grite a todo pulmón, con todas mis fuerzas; no me importo que la gente me mirara. _

**-U.Û.+.-**

-¡HAAA¡Ya se dio cuenta¡Que rápida es!-Chisteo el Usumaki agarrándose del árbol ya que el grito de la peli-rosa se oyó por toda la aldea de la hoja; asiendo que los pájaros salieran volando.

…Ratitos Después…

-…-(-3-)-El ninja peli-rubio, descansaba en el árbol; solo debatiendo se con su mente de cómo hacer para que la peli-rosa lo quisiera a él y no a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?-De pronto nota a la peli-rosa quien llegaba así el árbol; pero ella no se percataba de la presencia del zorrito.

-_"¿Qué estará asiendo ahora?"_-Pensó el Usumaki viendo a la bella joven, que parecí hablar sola.

-Bien primero a practicar:-Aclaro sus garganta.-'Yo Sasuke-Ushiha, debo de reconocer que el atractivo de Sakura, es irresistible y me he enamorado de ella'-Dijo con malicia.

-_"¿Eh¿Acaso enloqueció?"_-Se extraño Naruto al oír lo que la joven decía; casi se cae del árbol al oír lo siguiente.

-Así que Naruto, deja en paz a mi chica; yo la amo y la protegeré; ya olvídate de ella, ya que no te ama, ni nunca lo ara mientras me ame a mí. ¡Resígnate! Y bla-bla-bla…Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja; será divertido, ya me imagino la cara de asombro de Naruto al oír esto de mi parte; bueno mejor dicho de parte de Sasuke.-La peli-rosa coloco sus manos en posición y rápidamente se transformo en el Ushiha. Al ver eso el Kitzune logro entender.

-_"¡Ha! Con que eso era!"_-Dijo con un tic en su ojo con molestia.-_"¡Esta bien Sakura, jugare tu juego sucio; pero veremos quien engaña a quien"_-Sonrió pícaro el Kitzune.

-¡Ahora veras Naruto!-Se marcho la Chunin en busca del zorrito quien al ver que la joven se marcho bajo del árbol.

-¡Ja! Ya veras que sorpresa te vas a llevar.-Sonrió el peli-rubio con picardía yendo tras de ella. –Con que me quieres engañar¿Eh?-Los ojos del Kitzune estaban iluminados.

**-.+.U.Û.+.-**

Paso media hora y el Kitzune no paresia encontrar a Sakura o mejor dicho a Sasuke.

-¡Ya me canse¿Dónde podrá estar?-Exclamo ya arto de buscar a la transformada chica. -¿Eh?-De pronto sintió como alguien lo seguía.

-…-Miro así atrás y rápidamente una roca cuadrada se escondió detrás suyo.

Ya se le asía conocido eso; camino algunos pasos y la roca lo seguía nuevamente; luego camino más rápido pero todo iba igual. Después corrió de adelante y regresarse para atrás con rápido; se detuvo frente e hizo para la roca.

-¡No hay rocas cuadradas!-Señalo la roca.

¡Pows!-Humo salio de repente mostrado a un chiquillo con apariencia graciosa.

-Eres bueno jefe; siempre me descubres.-Sonó la voz infantil de Konohamaru.

-Claro, por que soy muy bueno. Oye; ¿y tus amigos?-Le pregunto al no ver a sus otros camaradas.

-Ellos andan por ay. Y tú; ¿Qué buscas? Te vi de aquí para aya.-Le dijo el chico cruzando se brazos.

-Bueno…-Jugo con sus dedos.-¿Haz visto a Sasuke?-le pregunto.

-Claro.-Sonrió Konohamaru.

-Deberitas?-Sonrió triunfador el peli-rubio. –¡Llévame donde esta él, rápido!-Le dijo energéticamente el oji-azul.

-Sígueme.-Rápidamente corrieron donde se encontraba Sasuke.

**-.+.U.Û.+.-**

Un joven peli-negro se encontraba acostado en el pasto cerca de un árbol; con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados sin que nadie lo molestara.

-…-Abrió con suavidad sus ojos al oír la voz de Naruto quien se acercaba.-Ahora que demonios estará asiendo.-Sin importancia cerro nuevamente sus ojos.

En tanto el Kitzune se acercaba con una sonrisa malévola en su carita y se detuvo y le dijo a Konohamaru:

-Konohamaru, espérame aquí; tengo que arreglar algo con Sakura.-Le dijo seguro.

-Pero jefe.-Respondió.-Él es macho; es Sasuke.-Le dijo.

-Eso es lo que quiere aparentar, pero es Sakura, no Sasuke.-Le dijo con confianza.

-¿Enserio es ella? No lo párese.-Le dijo con desconfianza.

-Deberitas, niño; es Sakura tratando de engañarme, no te preocupes yo le enseñara que mis tácticas de reconosiemto son excelentes; ahora espérame aquí.-Le dijo empezando a caminar directo a Sakura?

-…-El pequeño se quedo con intriga, pero confiaba en su amigo.

**-.+.U.Û.+.-**

-Oye, Sasuke.-Llamo Naruto al peli-negro, parado frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo abriendo sus ojos serios.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué opinas de mí?-Le dijo el Kitzune con diversión.

-¡Que eres un payaso!-Murmuro Sasuke al ver como Naruto se acercaba mucho a él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿A que viene el punto? Que no estabas con Sakura? por que rayos vienes a molestar.-Le dijo con enojo al ver la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Mmmm… ¡Hueles bien!-Respiro el aroma del cuello del joven ninja peli-negro. –_"Ja-ja; ya le dio miedo"_-Pensó Naruto muy divertido.

-¡Aléjate de mi vista!-Lo tomo con dureza de la chaqueta pero por los hombros. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_-Pensó sonrojado el Ushiha.

-No sabes cuanto me gusta tu rostro, eres tan sexy Sasuke.-Se divertía Naruto burlándose de la supuesta chica.

-…-Sasuke tenia un tic en su ojo y sus mejillas rojas.-Estas pasado de copas o que rayos?-Le pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo único que me embriaga eres tú…-Rápidamente Naruto tomo el blanco rostro de Sasuke y apretó con suma fuerza sus labios con los de él.

-O))Ô!-Sasuke estaba que todo desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La intromisión del Kitzune lo izo caer de espaldas en la grama con Naruto en sima quien paresia querérselo comer ya que lo besaba con mucha pasión; tratando de hacerse para en la boca de Sasuke con su lengua.

-_"¿Qué raro? El sabor de sus labios me párese conocido?_-Pensaba Naruto; aunque le resto importancia.

**-.+.U.Û.+.-**

-El jefe besa muy exagerado.-Murmuraba el chiquillo tapándose con una mano los ojos al ver el espectáculo; pero de repente a lo lejos miro a alguien familiar.

-¿Sakura?-Murmuro al ver a la joven que caminaba suavemente.-Entonces eso quiere decir que…?-Hizo un gesto de desagrado.-Sasuke se molestara.-Respondió dándose la vuelta y ya no ver el besote que ya se estaba alargando.

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¿Qué les pareció? Mas o mesón cierto? Espero que les aya gustado y ya vieron a quien beso Naruto; pero la guayaba se pone buena cuando los vea Sakura y Naruto note a quien beso ¿Qué pensara Sasuke? Jajaja eso lo averiguaremos en el otro capitulo; si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews que esto se pone bueno ji-ji Salù _

_**::AGRADESIEMNTOS A::**_

_**-+Ikuji, Kazekage-Cuervo, Nami-Harumo, Abunari, Ashikara no Ujita, YohAzakura6, Kaz, Rally, Tacoma40, Samble, Sas, Emi.+-**_

_**-.+.¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ESTE CAPITULO NO SE HUBIERA LOGRADO SIN SU AYUDA!!.+-**_


	3. Nacieron nuevos sentimientos

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**__¡ Holas! aquí estoy de regreso con el nuevo capitulo del trío mas peleado ji-ji ahora verán barias reacciones de los personajes, Naruto se dará cuenta de que beso a Sasuke¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke, y Sakura? Ahora lean y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Aclaraciòn; la letra cursiba cuando sale con Sakura, es narracion de Sakura-Cha!_

_-+.+.Dedicado a: KAZEKAGE-KARASU, gracias por tus insistencias con este fic.+.+-_

_**::¿CONQUISTANDO A QUIEN?::**_

_**::CÁP.N°3: NACIERON NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS::**_

Sentía como sus mejillas estaban tibias; sentía presión en sus labios, mientras lo único que veía era unos cabellos dorados. ¿No sabia que sentir, o pensar? Paresia una broma el que Naruto-Uzumaki lo estuviera besando. "¡No se lo creía"! Simplemente no sabía lo que el kitzune tenía planeado. Esos labios húmedos, se encargaban de saborear los suyos, mientras sentía sus manos en sus cuell0o con suavidad. Entonces: '¡Por que…no lo alejaba!' "¿Por qué?"

-"¡Ai Shitteru!"-Sintió unas palabras tan suaves, acariciarle los labios; mientras que Naruto le sonreía tan calidamente con mucho cariño; pero pensando que se trataba de la peli-rosa, pero no lo era así…

-¡Baka!-Lo empujo Sasuke, muy rojo con el cabello alborotado, al oír las palabras que le dijo el zorro.

-¿Na-ni?-Sonrió pícaro.-Mmmm…Tus labios saben muy rico; ¿comiste ramen?-Saboreo sus labios.

-¡¿Ramen?!-Un tic apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.-Na-ru-to…-Susurro con sus manos engarruñadas en posición de querer tomar al Uzumaki por el cuello y hacerle pagar por todo; se puso de pie para atacar mejor a su "amigo"

-Pobre Sasuke…-Chisteo.-¡Ven a mis brazos!-Se dejo caer de espaldas extendiendo los brazos.

-¡¡Te matare, Naruto!!-Se acerco con mucha violencia, pero el rubio le metió el pie asiéndolo caer encima suyo; dándole un empujón en sus cadera al ser juntada con la del peli-negro, quien evito caer por completo en el cuerpo del Kitzune, poniendo sus manos y brazos a ambos lados del césped, quedando algo arqueado con sus cadera muy apretada a la de Naruto quien se sonrojo, mientras se sorprendía a si mismo; mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por su espalda.

-_"¡Que bárbara!"_-Pensó el kitzune pensando que se trataba de Sakura.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

-¡Konohamaru, hola!-Se acercaba la Chunin, donde estaba el pequeño aprendiz de ninja.

-¡Oh, no!-Miro el peli-castaño a su amigo de zorrunos ojos.-_"Je-Je-Je-Je-fe-fe"_-Se asusto al ver como estaba la situación de Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura se encontró al pequeño, y este se puso un poco nervioso, trataba de que la joven no se diera cuenta de la grave situación. A pesar de que la joven paresia buscar al kitzune-Uzumaki.

-¡Hola, Sakura¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Trato de disimular el chiquillo, para que le joven no notara algo extraño.

-Busco a Naruto¿lo haz visto?-Le pregunto con sus manos en su cintura y mirando asía los lados.

-No, no; je-je-je. El Jefe siempre esta ocupado en sus misiones y…no lo e visto hoy…-Le respondió disimulando el pequeño.

-¡Hums!-_Cha¿Dónde estará metido? Llevo mucho buscándolo para nada; ¡No es justo! Cha!_

-Bueno, tendré que seguirlo buscando.-_Eso, o esperar a que él se decida por buscarme. _

-_"No hay duda que los mayores se comportan como unos niños peleándose por un dulce, que bien que yo soy muy maduro"_-Pensaba el pequeño viendo con resignación a los 3 chicos.

-Sigue buscando Sakura, ya veras que lo encontraras pronto; no a de estar muy lejos.-Le animo el pequeño mirando de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke en su lecho de amor.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió Sakura dándose la vuelta y hacer un ademán con la mano mientras se marchaba.

-…-Konohamaru se dejo caer sentado en el piso ya muy aliviado de que la joven se haya marchado ya.

-¡Jefe!-Sollozo el chiquillo con resignación sabiendo que si Sakura se daba cuenta de que le mintió de seguro le daba una tremenda golpiza.

-¡Que tonta soy!-_Cha! Me reprendo a mi misma y no es para menos; como se me puedo olvidarlo algo así. _

-¡Oye!-_Le_ _grito con una sonrisa acercándose a él nuevamente, pero vio que el pequeño muy nervioso. ¡Raro! Me extraño al ver a sus ojos ver asía un gran árbol; me pare y miro a ese bello lugar con intriga._

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

Nuevamente miraba aun kitzune levemente sonrojado debajo de él, mientras sentía las manos y brazos de Naruto abrazarlo sin quererlo soltar por ninguna razón del mundo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Le reclamo Sasuke nervioso y enojado, pero con un leve sonrojo en su blancas mejillas.

-¡¿Qué estas sordo?!-Se enojo el peli-rubio.-_"Sakura, haber como te va esto"_-Pensó con mirada muy picara.

-¡¡¡No juegues!!!-Le reclamo muy rojo Sasuke al recordar que Naruto le confeso que lo amaba.

-Que atrevido eres…-Le susurro nuevamente empujándolo al Ushiha por su cuello, asiendo golpear los labios del peli-negro con los suyos, besándolo esta vez con mucha pasión, y presión, ya que le estaba fascinando besar esos encantadores labios, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de mucha diferencia entre el Ushiha y la peli-rosa.

-_"¿Por qué será que los labios de Sakura me recuerdan a alguien¿Pero quien?" _-Pensó con intriga el Uzumaki.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

Se tambaleaba sin poderlo creer, o asimilar; sus ojos totalmente blancos y llenos de ira, mientras el cabellos le tapaba un poco el rostro. Mientras miraba al chico que mas amaba y deseaba,…besando…¡besando a un chico!...a un "Naruto"

Iba subiendo la pequeña colina mientas que Konohamaru yacía en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos, gracias a un gran chichón en su cabeza producto por la furia de la Chunin.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Sasuke se separo violentamente del peli-rubio limpiando la boca, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la persona que pego el gran grito.

-¿Eh?-Uzumaki alzo una ceja mientras también dirigía su mirada a la chica que gritaba y que los interrumpió.

-¿Sakura?-Murmuro Ushiha alejándose de Naruto rápidamente.-…-Se incorporo sin entender tanto enredo.

-Sasuke-kun…Naruto-Chan…-Murmuro con el rostro sombrío, con rabia, con dolor y mucha sorpresa.

-Demo…-Naruto también se incorporo y lo que no podía creer al ver a la joven. -…-(.?)-Miro a Sakura la chica de rosas cabellos que tenia en frente y luego miro a Sasuke el chico del short que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Sakura-Chan?-Miro a Sasuke.-¿Tú eres Sakura?-Le señalo con algo de intriga el zorro.

-¿Tú que crees?-Le miro feo el Ushiha.

-¡Eres un tarado!-Llego la joven a darle un golpazo en la cabeza al kitzune para que se diera cuanta de la realidad.

-¡Auch!-Se sobo la cabeza el peli-rubio.-Oye¿entonces tú si eres Sakura?-Le pregunto a la peli-rosa señalándola tragando saliva.

-¡¡Eres un tonto!!-Le renegó la joven tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra.

-…-En tanto Sasuke se seguía limpiando la boca tratando de quitarse el sabor de los labios de Naruto; estaba comprendiendo del porque el Uzumaki se comporto tan raro con él, había sido porque creyó que se trataba de la joven de ojos-verdes y no de el Sasuke-Ushiha; ¿Pero entonces¿Por qué lo confundió con ella? Algo le estaba ocultando.

-¡¡¡¿NA-NI?!!!-Exclamo por fin el Uzumaki.

-¡Ya era hora que entendieras!-Le regaño de nuevo la joven muy molesta.

-¡No entiendo!-Sonrió el zorro rascándose la cabeza.

-…-

Eso hizo enojar mucho a Sakura y a Sasuke quienes le dieron unos golpes en la cabeza al peli-rubio para que dejara de payasadas.

-¡Payaso!-Le exclamo Sasuke.-¡¿Por qué demonios no te das cuenta de que yo soy Sasuke?!-Le dijo con mucha seriedad.

-O-O!-(Se puso muy pálido el kitzune al pasarle un rayo por la mente al ver de que si al que había besado no era la joven Chunin, sino al joven Chunin)-Tú-tú…-Tartamudeo el chico temblando.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Lo tomo Sakura de nuevo por la chaqueta.

-¡Sasuke¡Sasuke¡Sasuke¡Sasuke¡Sasuke¡SASUKE!-Se exalto Naruto tomándose los cabellos rubios con violencia.

Se soltó de la joven y empezó a correr de aquí aya histérico por haber besado al Ushiha. Eso si que hizo que la vergüenza se le pintara en la cara ya que sus mejillas se encendieron con mucha ferocidad, ahora entendía el porque esos labios se le hicieron muy conocidos, y era muy lógico;

Naruto empezó a arrancar pasto del suelo y empezó a restregárselo por la lengua para quitarse ele sabor; pero eso paresia no quitarle el susto al joven de ojos azules.

-…-(-.-')-Sasuke por su parte solo se mantenía con un tic en su ojo y con una evidente cara de fastidio que le embargaba. Se giro asía donde estaba el árbol y poso una de sus manos ahí, mientras la otra la colocaba en su frente tratando se analizar que había ocurrido aquí…

-¡¡¡HAAAAA, SAKURA!!!!-Grito con cascaditas en loa ojos el kitzune.

La joven de ojos verdisos se enfureció tanto que un aura roja se plateo tras ella mientras sus ojos se asían dos feroces kunai listos para asesinar a un indefenso zorrito el cual trago mucha saliva por el nerviosismo.

-¡¡¿Sakura¡¡¿Tú eras Sasuke¡¿Tú lo eras¡¡HAAAA!!-Exclamaba Naruto histérico.

-¿Por qué besaste a Sasuke?...-Le pregunto de forma muy suave eso hizo palidecer al peli-rubio quien retrocedió algunos pasos.-¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!-Con cascaditas en los ojos, Sakura le dejo ir un fuerte puñetazo asiendo estrellar a Naruto en un árbol.

-(x.x)-Naruto quedo con un chichón en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se asían remolinos.-¿…?-Salio de su trance al presentir mucho mas peligro.

-¡Te lo juro¡Pensé que eras tú¡Te vi transformándote en Sasuke¡De veras te lo juro!-Le suplico el Kitzune.

-_"Ya veo, por eso se comportaba así con migo" -_El mas sorprendido fue el peli-negro ya que ahora saliva todo lo del embrollo del beso, algo que no pareció caerle en gracia.

-¡Jin-Chuu!-Renegó furiosa la joven tirándosele a Naruto para seguirse desquitando todo.

-¡Mamá!-Es lo único que pudo decir el joven Chunin antes de ser enfrascado en una inmensa bola de humo que de seguro seria su muerte súbita.

Sasuke era el que mas se estaba enojando, é y Naruto; un beso, un vil juego de tres, en el cual él no pidió por ningún momento en que lo incluyeran sin su consentimiento. Lo mas extraño que sentía era el porqué si tubo la oportunidad no logro apartar al moreno si tubo toda la libertad. 'Extraño, extraño era esa clase de coincidencias en las cuales algo paresia hacer circuito en alguna parte en lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos, pero solo había un fallo cable para no hacerse ninguna ilusión absurda.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

-.+.+._Con Konohamaru_.+.+.-

El chico pronto hacer ninja había aprendió la lección en no involucrarse en embrollos de chicos mayores que él y con tipo de hormonas alteradas, se encaminaba directo a buscar que hacer, ya no quiso seguir viendo funciones del tipo "gratis" si se le puede decir o expresar con sumo y evidente.

-El jefe de seguro estará molesto con Sasuke, y Sakura con él.-Dijo resignado.

Camino unos centímetros más; tratando de distraerse mirando el cielo, mientras se colocaba las manos tras la cabeza.

-¡Hums!-Suspiro.-Ojala eso no me pase a mí.-Murmuro.- Mejor sigo siendo un niño.-Chisteo.

Siguió sus pensamientos mientras pateaba una lata que encontró de obstáculo en sus pies.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

Se sentía muy confundido, sus negros ojos solo miraban un hueco del árbol del cual salían unas pequeñas plantas. Un beso puede ser tan poderoso como un brebaje de amor, pero tan venenoso como la punzada de una filosa espina que duele sin piedad. ¡Pero esto es difente, se sentía diferente! El calor, la pasión y sobre todo un "te amo" salir de los labios de Naruto, sentir esa cruel sensación¿Qué era¿Odio o amor¿Cómo reaccionar?

-¡¡¡DEJEN YA DE MOLESTAR!!!-Golpeo con rabia el árbol, asiendo caer un poco de hojas, mientras asía reaccionar a Sakura y aun golpeado Naruto, que ya paresia traumado, no por la golpiza si no por haber besado descaradamente al Ushiha.

Sakura dejo de golpear a Naruto, y se acerco al chico del clan Ushiha, para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Lo abrazo impulsivamente, pero el peli-negro la separo moviendo su brazo.

-Pero Sasuke…-Se extraño la joven.-¿Por qué¿Dime, porque Naruto?-Reclamo sollozando.

-Eso solo fue un tonto error…-Murmuro con seriedad.-Y todo es tu culpa; si no fueras tan arrastrada, dejarías de fastidiarme. ¡No vuelvas hacer semejante estupidez!-Le miro con mucha furia.

-Sasuke…-Susurro con una mano en la boca la chica al oír tan devastadoras y frías palabras salir de la boca de su amado chico.

-¡Deja de tratarla así!-Reacciono el Uzumaki defendiendo a la chica.-¡¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que…!!-Se apeno el kitzune.-¡¡DE QUE TU LENGUA SE AYA ENREDADO CON LA MIA!!-Le reclamo Naruto con pena después de lo ocurrido;-_"¡No puede ser, ya no me podré casar!"_-Sollozo Naruto al pensar ciertas consecuencias.

-Él tiene razón; fue su culpa.-Exclamo Sakura esperanzada..(o.o!)-Cayo de espaldas Naruto.-¡Onegai, Sasuke-Kun!-Rogó de nuevo la Chunin.

-Se burlan de mi y quieren que solo me ría¡son unos pesados!-Les reclamo con mucha el peli-negro regalándolo.

-¡Payaso solo tú!-Le señalo Naruto tratando de callar al Ushiha, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Sasuke tiene razón; yo tuve la culpa…-Con el rostro sombrío.-Si no fuera tan impulsiva, esto no hubiera pasado, no hubieras…-Guardo silencio. Naruto la miro preocupado y Sasuke escuchaba con serenidad.

-¿Qué digo? Me comporto como una niña, enamorada; quizás por que si lo estoy, ya comprendo Naruto…-Cayo nuevamente.-Ahora entiendo lo que sientes...-Poso su mano en su pecho y bajo su rostro sollozando. -Entiendo lo que sientes cuando te digo que no te amo, por que tus… sentimientos no son…. Correspondidos.-Sus palabras eran quebradas al igual que las lágrimas que caían en su frágil rostro pinteado de rosa. Se dio vuelta para que no miraran como limpiaba sus lagrimas.-¡Origatto, Sasuke!-Se marcho corriendo de ahí, ya no pudo mas.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Trato de detenerla pero fue en vano.-¡Mira lo que haz hecho!-Le reclamo al peli-negro parándose frente a él.

-No puedo hacer nada por eso, ni tampoco mentirle con falsas esperanzas.-Dijo evitando ver al peli-rubio, sabiendo que sus acciones no habían sido del todo bien, la confusión lo lleno de ira y rencor, del cual él sabia medir bien.

-…-Naruto lo miro con rabia.-¡¡Como puedes ser tan tonto!!-Lo tomo por la chaqueta.

-¡Yo la amo, pero por mas que lo pueda yo negar…!-Se puso un poco huraño para decir sus palabras.-¡Sakura te ama a ti¿No lo entiendes? Ella daría su vida por un sangron como tú.-Le apretó mas fuerte la chaqueta.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!-Aparto con brusquedad la mano de Naruto.-Sakura y tú son mis compañeros de equipo que no se les olvide, somos uno y no tenemos porque ligarnos entre nosotros.-Le dijo ofendido.

-¡BAH! No me importa lo que tú digas, pero no te permitiré que lastimes a Sakura.-Le exclamo con amenazas como solo él puede hacerlo. Se marcho de ahí dejando al peli-negro muy pensativo; sobre todo confundido, mucho mas confundido.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

Aquella hermosa figura femenina descansaba inerte en las muchas verdes hierbas del bosque en donde se había aventurado. Mirada perdida, lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas; dolor, solo dolor.

Aquellas bellas flores asían juego con sus rosados cabellos mientras su mano izquierda lograba rozar un pequeño botón de color rosa, muy cerca suyo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Su espíritu interior se había apagado poco a poco.

"_Él tiene mas suerte que yo"_

Se sentía odiado, no lo podía aceptar, le dolía con fuerza; sus ojos recobraron su vital vista. Sabiendo que el peli-rubio tenia mucha mas suerte que ella en tocar y saborear los labios del chico del clan de los Ushiha.

"_Fue un grave error; ¡que tonta fui!"_

Lo sollozos se siguieron ahogando, solo quería olvidar, pero no se podía; las imágenes le torturaban la cabeza.

"_Nunca pude besarlo; hasta creo que nunca podré hacerlo"_

No, pudo, por mas que apretó sus labios no detuvo ese nombre, no lo pudo detener…

"_Sasuke…"_

¿A quien le estaba echando la culpa de su dolor?

"_Es tu culpa…Naruto"_

Pero para la joven Chunin llamada Sakura, algo hizo volcar sus pensamientos y analizo sus aclamadas culpas.

Cerró por un momento sus ojos tratando de olvidar lo que no podía, haciendo un duro esfuerzo; la brisa pegaba en sus blancas mejillas asiendo que las lágrimas se sintieran con más presión. Pero se dejo llevar por el momento, era tan pacifico las hierbas rozaban sus piernas y brazos. Tanta era su tranquilidad que no noto una blanca mano acercarse a su mejilla con suavidad, y retiraba algunos cabellos de su frente.

-No me molestes Naruto…-Murmuro la joven entre sus pensamientos sabiendo que se podía tratar del kitzune.

-Sakura…-Susurro un joven junto a la chica.

-…-Sakura abrió los ojos con algo de asombro, pero no lo mostró, solo mostró sus ojos llenos de tristeza.-Sasuke…

-¿Por qué creíste que era Naruto?-Le dijo mirándola con seriedad retirando su mano de la cara de la joven y se sentó junto a ella.

-Perdóname Sasuke.-Le dijo mirando asía el lado.-Pensé que era Naruto, nunca creí que…-Corto su frase.

-Creíste que yo no vendría¿no?-Le miro calmado. La chica asintió con la cabeza sin poderlo decir con sus propias palabras sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Supongo.-Murmuro Sakura incorporándose para quedar sentada.-Creí que no me querías ver mas, lo siento, siempre le echado culpa a Naruto; pero la verdad es que yo fui la única culpable, trate de que Naruto se olvidara de mi.-Le dijo.

-Y la única forma que encontraste fue convirtiéndote en mi.-Entrelazo sus manos el Ushiha y las coloco en sus rodillas las cual doblo y coloco cerca de su mentón.

-Si.-Sakura no miraba al chico solo observaba una pequeña mariposa que estaba volando cerca de una flor muy cercana a ella.

-Ya veo.-Sasuke tampoco miraba a la chica.-Pues no debiste hacerlo.-Le dijo el Ushiha aun sin mirarla.

-Yo…-Sakura empezó a llorar de nuevo.-¡Watashy suki da yo!-Le exclamo viéndolo con sus mejillas rojas y su cara empapada.-Si no puedo amarte, solo me queda quererte…-Se incorporo y trato de huir de nuevo del chico.

-¡Espera!-La detuvo por el brazo, deteniéndola en un gran árbol.

-No me odies…-Rogó la joven sintiéndose desvanecer.

-Nunca lo aria…-La puso frente a él, y poderla ver de frente, de cara a cara.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

…En cambio con Naruto…

El chico de ojos azules, se encontraba buscando a la joven peli-rosa por todo el bosque, pero lo que no sabía era que Sasuke ya la había encontrado. El kitzune-Uzumaki había usado sus coles de sombras para que le ayudaran a buscar a su amada chica.

-¡Rayos!-Exclamo al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.-¡Demonios!-Limpio con la manga de su chamarra su boca al recordar el beso.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Se sentó en una gran roca y desapareció sus clones y cruzo sus brazos pensando.-(.)

-Seguro Sakura me vio muy feo, con Sasuke.-Dijo con algo de temor.-De seguro ya me hecho ojo de Gay.-Murmuro con miedo y fastidio.

-¡No!-Se molesto.-Soy muy macho¡hombre completo!-Se incorporo.-…-Por alguna razón Naruto, tubo la tentación de rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eso tonto…-Suaves fueron sus quejidos mientras rozaba nuevamente sus labios sin estar bien consiente.-¡¿Ha, que hago?!-Reacciono quitando la mano de la boca; se sonrojo por lo que estaba asiendo.

-¡Yatta¡Esto ya me esta asustando!-Se reprendió así mismo.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

…Con la otra pareja…

Sakura no quería por primera vez tener el valor de ver a los ojos a Sasuke, ni notaba las manos en sus hombro, pero si reacciono al sentir como el peli-negro le levantaba el mentón.

-¿Por qué te niegas a mirarme?-Le pregunto de forma seria.

-No lo se…-Le respondió por instinto la joven peli-rosa.-¿Me odias, Sasuke-Kun?-Le pregunto la joven estaba vez sus ojos mostraban preocupación y deseos de saber toda la realidad.

-¡Baka!-Le dijo con serenidad.-¿Tù me odias a mi, ahora?-Le pregunto el sin contestarle al joven.

-Nunca…-Sonrió débilmente la joven.-Nunca…-Susurro abrazando al chico como refugiándose entre sus brazos.

-…-El ninja guardo silencio y correspondió al abrazo de la joven.-¿Como le haces para molestarme tanto?-Sonrió el Ushiha sin que Sakura lo notara.

No hicieron más que separarse unos centímetros y mirarse fijamente; ¿Qué pasaba? Sasuke sentía algo que lo estaba tratando de atraer a los labios de la Chunin. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, nunca le había pasado algo así?

Sus rostro empezaron a acercarse las manos del Ushiha acariciaban la espalda de la chica acariciando ese largo cabello, queriendo sentir el aroma embriagante. Las mejillas de ambos empezaron a enrojecer.

-Perdóname…-Soltó ese susurro Sasuke al saber lo que hizo sufrir mas de la cuenta al joven.

-…-Sakura solo cerro sus ojos sonriendo débilmente.

-¡Hola!-El susto casi los mata; se quedaron tiesos por completo al ver a Kakashy quien bajo del árbol en donde estaban ellos, saludando tranquilamente.

-¡¿Kakashy-Sensei?!-Exclamaron ambos chicos sorprendidos.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto con tranquilidad el maestro.

**-.+.****U.Û****.+.-**

-¡¡YA ME CANSE!!-Gritaba Naruto al no encontrar a Sakura, mas bien él paresia el perdido. Paresia no saber lo que les avecinaba con la llegada de el sensei-Kakashy, ya que les tenia planeado una misión muy interesante…

_**::CONTINUARÂ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__Jajaja ¿Qué les paresia? Espero que les haya gustado, en fin, ya vieron Naruto reacciono mas o menos al beso, mas que Sasuke ji-ji; Pobre de Sakura la interrumpieron je-je pero ya ven que todo tubo solución para el próximo capitulo muchas mas sorpresas y mucho romance entre este trío; haber como les va, espero que les haya gustado, dejar reviews, sugerencias de todo y si no entendieron algunas palabras me avisan. Salù_

_**::AGRADESIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_-.+-Kazekage-Karazu, CiNtHiA, Inu-Nichan, Kayetame, Ikuji, Makiheru, Naitlyn, Noa, Kuji2, Yatsushiro720, Hameju, DebilGirl43, Tacoma40, Hujito.+.-_

_**¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, EL FIC SE HIZO GRACIAS A SU AYUDA!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**:NOTAS INICIALES:**__ ¡Hi! Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo le pertenece a su respectivo autor. En fin aquí les traigo el capitulo cuatro, algo que de verdad, me lo han estado pidiendo mucho, ya que me alegra que les guste mucho este fic del kitzune n-n Bien. Ahora verán un poco del trío de amor, haber que pasara con todo esto, porque el otro capitulo estará demasiado bueno y picante, jajajaja en fin sheken y dejar reviews, yo acepto de todo…Ahora lean. _

_**:¿CONQUISTANDO A QUIEN?:**_

_**:CÁP.N°4:LA MISIÓN EXTRAÑA:**_

…_Konoha…_

-¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamaba una joven de rosas cabellos sentada en unas gradas fuera de un restaurante, donde ella y sus otros dos acompañantes se encontraban discutiendo y eso no le agradaba a Sakura-Haruno.

-_"Estos chicos, se comportan como bebés. ¡Cha! ¿Cuándo vana a madurar"_-Inner Sakura sabia como reaccionar en cada situación.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

…_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Sus zorrunos ojos apenas se abrían con pesadez, mientras bostezaba aun con sueño, mientras tomaba un reloj en su mano para ver la hora. Se levanto de la cama, aun restregando sus ojos, buscando su ropa que ponerse; dejo su gorro de perrito en una mesita, y prosiguió a poner agua en una pequeña tetera.

Se dispuso a darse una pequeña ducha. Unos pequeños minutos más. El ruino del agua lo alarmo, sacándolo del baño, rápidamente cojio un tazón de Ramen y le hecho agua hirviendo, y lo tapo, esperando que su desayuno estuviera pronto.

-¡Yatta!-Sonrió el portador del Kiubi, mientras destapaba su rico tazón de su adorado Ramen Instantáneo.

…_Minutos Después…_

-¡Baka!-Se molestaba Naruto mientras se encaminaba por la calle de la ciudad de la Aldea escondía entre las Hojas.

Caminaba con las manos escondidas entre sus bolsillos de su traje naranja; mientras sus ojos los tenía cerrados como el gesto de un zorro, y su boca enchuecada en desagrado.

-Sasuke es un tonto, si eso es.-Murmuro esta vez poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.-¿Qué se trae? No es gran cosa, yo soy mucho mejor que él.-Analizo bien las cosas.

-¡Wao!-Un ruido lo hizo detenerse al escuchar miro el piso viendo a un pequeño perrito.

-¿Akamaru-Chan?-Murmuro al ver al pequeño perro de Kiba. -¿Qué haces aquí, amigo?-Se agacho su altura.

-¡Wao! ¡Wao!-Ladro el pequeño perro ninja jalando al kitzune de la manga del traje, como queriéndolo llevar a alguna parte.

-Uh… ¿Tienes pulgas, o que?-No le entendía al pequeñín.-De acuerdo, Akamaru, pero espero que sea algo bueno.-Decidió al fin acompañar al perro.

Akamaru empezó a correr, mientras el Uzumaki le seguía igual corriendo ya que pacería algo de verdad urgente lo que aria. Saltaron algunos árboles hasta que, el pequeño perro se detuvo olfateando un lugar, cerca de un puente.

-¿Na-ni? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunto al perro.

-¡¿Akamaru?!-Se oyó un llamo para el perro acompañante de Kiba.

-¡Wao!-Sonrió el canino, mientras se sentaba esperando que la chica que lo llamaba llegara donde él.

-Pero si es Hinata.-Murmuro Naruto viendo a la chica de cabellos negros.-¿Qué significa esto, Akamaru?-Miro con desconfianza al canino.

-Naruto-Kun…-Se apeno la chica al ver al chico peli-rubio de ojos azulados.

-Hola, Hinata, ¿Qué hay?-Le saludo levantando su mano.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

-¡Ha!, ahora entiendo.-Decía Naruto después de que la joven Hiuga le explicara la situación.

-Así es Naruto-Kun.-Jugaba con dos de sus dedos muy apenada y sonrojada de estas con Naruto en una banca cerca de unos árboles de cerezo.-Kiba y Shino, están descansando, así que le pedí a Akamaru que me acompañara a un pequeño paseo, pero sin darme cuenta, él ya se me había extraviado. -Le aclaro.

-…-Naruto solo levanto una ceja.-Ya vez pilló, eres un rebelde.-Le dijo con burla a Akamaru tocándole la nariz.

-(+-.-)-Una vena se formo en la cabeza del cachorro, por las burlas del kitzune.

-…-

-Rarg.-El pequeño perro no le permitió mas burlas al kitzune y sin chistear le mordió el dedo con rudeza.

-¡ARG! ¡¿SHIMATTA?!-Exclamo Naruto en un gran brinco que pego ya que Akamaru se le prendió del dedo con violencia.

-¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Akamaru-Chan!-Exclamo Hinata tratando de hacer algo, tomo al perro tratando de quitárselo al peli-rubio.

-¡Perro sarnoso! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡HAA!-Exclamaba el kitzune sin poderse soltar del perro.

-¡Onegai, Akamaru-Chan, suéltalo, te lo suplico!-Le rogó la chica.

-¡Wou!-El canino soltó al kitzune, asiendo que este se baya de espaldas ya que por las fuerzas que asía para jalarlo, lo hicieron perder equilibrio al igual que Hinata, quien cayo sentada con Akamaru en brazos.

-…-

-Eres tan patético.-Naruto levanto su vista que había alguien que lo tomo por los brazos desde atrás, y extrañado miro quien lo había atrapado, ya que su espalda colisiono con el pecho de quien lo tenia agarrado.

-¡¿Tú?!-Se molesto al ver quien lo había detenido.-¡Déjame en paz! Nadie pidió tu ayuda Sasuke.-Renegó Naruto.

-Esta bien.-Dejo caer al kitzune al suelo.

-¡¿Oye lo hiciste apropósito?!-Le reclamo ya que en la caída se golpeo la cabeza.

-Eres un verdadero payaso, hasta los perros te traen por el suelo.-Le dijo seriamente el Ushiha viendo como Akamaru le causo problemas.

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!-Se enojo.-Yo soy el mas perron de esta aldea, que digo de todas. Y tú no eres nada.-Se defendió.

-Creas lo que creas, eres un simple debilucho.-Se dio media vuelta.-A por cierto, Kakashy-sensei, me pidió que te digiera que dentro de 15 minutos nos reunamos con Tsunade-sama, así que no pierdas el tiempo y ven.-Le dijo el Ushiha-menor empezando a caminar despreocupadamente.

-_"Presumido, condenado. Es un insoportable pero ya vera, cuando sea Hokage lo are besarme los pies"_-Inner Kitzune no se quedaba atrás protestando por Sasuke.

-¡Jah! Ya verán quien patea a quien.-Corrió Naruto tras el peli-negro.

-¡Naruto-Kun!-Hinata no consiguió despedirse del chico ya que se marcho muy rápido.-Cuídate mucho…-Susurro la chica con el rostro cabizbajo viendo a Akamaru.

-¡Wa!-Ladro suave el canino.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

-(.´)-Los zorrunos ojos del peli-rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima al peli-negro viéndolo de reojo con desagrado, cosa que el peli-negro noto igual con desagrado.

-¿Qué me vez tanto?-Le pregunto el ninja con desagrado.

-Mmmm…-Naruto lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto suavemente Sasuke al chico peli-rubio.-¿Acaso te gusto?-Le pregunto el chico con intriga.

-¿Na-ni? Push, si que estuviera loco.-Dijo con desagrado el Kitzune.-_"¿No se que le ve Sakura? Es patético"_-Pensó el Kitzune volviendo a ver al Ushiha.

-…-Sasuke solo ignoro las insistentes miradas del zorrito.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

-¡Odio esta clase de misiones!-Exclamaba el kitzune molesto. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, se encontraban en una misión de clase C; una misión de cuidar una enorme mansión, de una Familia muy lejana de la Aldea, de hecho estaba en lo profundo, escondida entre las muchas hojas, árboles y una que otra montaña.

-¡No te quejes!-Le dio un golpazo Sakura al Kitzune en la cabeza por tanto lloriqueo.

-Tiene razón de nada sirve que te quejes. Es una gran misión, ya veras cuando lleguemos.-Le dijo tranquilamente el sensei, mientras leía su inseparable libro de amor y romance. Pero eso no era nada ya que los tres Chunin llevaban consigo, unas mochilas de algunas cosas necesarias para sobrevivir esa semana y eso les daba un poco de todo.

-Todo fue por tu culpa en llegar tarde.-Susurro Sasuke sin importancia ya que sabia que por culpa de Naruto se habían retrasado aun mas.

-No es mi culpa que Kakashy-sensei no me haya avisado a tiempo gracias a ti chico listo.-Le reclamo al peli-negro.

-Porque tu tienes la culpa.-Le dijo sin chistear Sakura.-_"¡Tonto Naruto! Cha!"_-

-Dejen de discutir.-Decía indiferente el Jounin. -Debería de poner más atención Naruto, ya que esta misión, es muy importante y te ayudara en tu desempeño como ninja. Es mejor que pongas mucho interés, porque de esto dependerá algunos puntos de tus exámenes, que no se te olvide.-Le dijo esta vez bien al kitzune.

-¡Ha!-El peli-rubio se sorprendió.-¡¿De esto dependen mis notas?!-Unas cascaditas de lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos graciosamente.

-Claro. Esto mostrara lo bien que tienen desarrollados sus jutsus y sus gen-jutsus.-Le dijo.-¿Quiere ser mas fuerte? ¿no' Pues demuéstralo con esta prueba mas para ti, para ustedes.-Miro a Sakura y a Sasuke.

-_"Cha! Es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Sasuke, que puedo ser una buena Kounoichi. Eso será genial"_-Sonreía súper confiada Sakura echándole ojo al Uchiha.

-Huh…-Murmuro Sasuke.-_"¿Con que esta misión, no es como las otra?, es algo extraño, algo no encaja bien aquí. No se que es este presentimiento, pero…"_-Pensó el Uchiha deduciendo que algo no estaba bien.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-Anuncio Kakashy, señalando la enorme caja.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura al ver lo que no era una casa normal, más paresia un enorme templo.

-Es un templo.-Dijo suavemente Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos de su short.-_"¿Así que aquí será nuestra prueba? se ve muy sencillo"_-Sonrió con malicia el peli-negro.

-Ahora bien. Aquí será donde cumplirán su misión, solo les recuerdo que el motivo por el que están aquí es para sobre-proteger esta mansión de toda clase de peligro: bandidos, asesinos, personas-inhumanas, animales salvajes, y algunas otras cosas…-Les repitió el sensei de la apariencia despreocupada.

-¿Pero aun no lo entiendo Kakis-sensei? ¿Por qué no hay nadie más en este palacio? Sin sirvientes, ninjas que lo protejan, ¿por qué mandarnos a nosotros?-Interrumpió Sakura al peli-plateado.

-Si, es algo rarito, ¿no? Oh son tan cobardes que necesitan aun ninja tan bueno como yo.-Reía en Kitzune afamándose.

-Sakura tiene razón.-Murmuró Sasuke ignorando a Naruto.-¿Hay otra cosa que debemos saber?-Le pregunto el ojos-negros.

-…-Kakashy solo lo miro.-No, no hay daba mas extraño que las alfombras, ha y en que el nombre es muy secreto.-Sonrió el maestro, para resignación de los tres chicos. -Además si se los digo…talvez ensucien los pantalones.-Les dijo con indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Esta vez no solo fueron Sakura y Naruto, hasta Sasuke protesto.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto desconfiado Naruto.-Vamos sensei, mas seriedad.-Le reclamo.

-Ya se los dije.-Le aclaro.-Si se los digo, no se van a divertir.-Le dijo.

-Sugoii…-Susurro el peli-rubio resignado.

-En fin, los espero en una semana. Espero que puedan conseguir cuidar bien la casa. ¡Sayonara!-Desapareció.

-¡¿HEY?!-Protestaron los 3 chicos.

-¡Que mal!-Suspiro el kitzune.-No es gusto, Kakashy-sensei siempre ase lo mismo.-Decía pucheriando el peli-rubio.

-Ni que lo digas.-Suspiro igual Sakura.-_"Cha! Esto será algo gratificante. Ja-ja tendré a Sasuke-kun para mi sola, toda una semana estaré muy cerca de él"_-Sonrió feliz la chica.

Los tres chicos decidieron por fin en entrar en la gran mansión, pero antes de entrar alguien les llamo la atención y no era para menos ya que 3 chicos regresaban de una misión y por casualidad se habían encontrado con el grupo del Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!-Gritaba muy animado Rock-Lee viendo a los dos chicos y a la joven peli-rosa. Mientras que él, iba acompañado por Neji y por Ten-Ten.

-¿Cejas de azotador?-Murmuro el Uzumaki viendo a sus compañeros.-Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí amigos?-Les pregunto el peli-rubio al tenerlos tan cerca.

-Pues eso mismo les preguntamos a ustedes, ¿Qué hacen en un lugar así?-Les pregunto Neji con serenidad.

-Es verdad, este es un lugar muy desierto, ¿Acaso Tsunade-sama les puso una misión aquí?-Les pregunto la peli-castaña.

-Pues no me sorprende, esta clase de misiones, son cosas sencillas.-Dijo sin importancia Sasuke.

-Presumido.-Susurro el ojos-azules.

-_"Cha! Sasuke es tan original y tan serio"-"Cha! Lo admito me sonroje, ¡viva el amor!-_

-¿Y ustedes que…?-Pregunto el peli-rubio con intriga.-¿Vienen de alguna misión?-Les volvió a preguntar.

-¡Por su puesto!-Reacciono el peli-negro de traje verde-oscuro.-Pero nuestra misión no es nada a comparación de la suya.-Le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto.

-¿A que viene el punto?-Le pregunto interesado Sasuke.-No veo nada extraño en esta misión, mas que un pan comido.-Le dijo.

-Eso mismo pienso yo.-_"Cha! Si claro, Sasuke siempre tiene la razón"-_

-A lo que se refiere, es que en esa digamos "mansión sin nombre" se relatan muchos acontecimientos ocurridos que narran sobre cosas infrahumanas, sobre todo en el aspecto en que todos lo que han habitado esa casa, han terminado con severas desgracias de por vida, sin mencionar los asesinatos involuntarios.-Respondió con seriedad el Hiuga.

-¿Asesinatos involuntarios? ¿Explícate?-Le pregunto el Uchiha esta vez mas interesado.

-…-Sakura y Naruto solo parpadeaban sus ojos con intriga por saber que era de tanto relato.

-De hecho es lo mas simple y común en ciertos "grupitos de personas" que se acercan o se interrelacionan con esa extraña casa, que claro es muy antigua y por lo que se conoce; todas sus habitaciones están cerradas con poderosos pergaminos, que hasta para un Jounin seria imposible romperlos, sino tiene un entrenamiento muy avanzado.-Les dijo la chica peli-castaña con toque de sabiduría e interrogante para los 3 chicos que la escuchaban atentos.

-Si pero aun no respondes sobre "grupitos de personas"-Le pregunto Naruto con algo de súper intriga y curiosidad mientras le echaba ojo a la casa.

-Yo te lo explicare Naruto.-Se aclaro la garganta Lee.-Según cuentan los que han podido salir de esa mansión, relatan de que hay algo en la atmósfera que a cierto punto es un poco difícil de percibir para el ojo humano, como un extraño chacra, que de seguro notaran al entrar. Mientras mas se centren en ese lugar su sangre se ira infectando con la extraña esencia de la maldad que se huele a dicho punto. Que cuando menos lo esperes tendrán en tus manos embozado un kunai en tu garganta, o mejor dicho podría ser que ya ayas matado a tus compañeros con tus propias técnicas…y solo ese es el comienzo de algunos relatos. Pero solo ustedes sabrán si es cierto todo eso o son puros cuentos.-Termino su relato el chico de Huracán de la Hoja.

-…-Naruto era el mas asustado después de Sakura.

-Eso fue escalofriante…-Susurro el kitzune con algo de miedo.

-¿Acaso ya te dio miedo?-Se burlo Neji del peli-rubio.

-Creo que si tiene miedo.-Chisteo Ten-Ten.

-Solo son puras patrañas, cuentos para niños bobos.-Dijo Sasuke empezando a escalara las gradas para llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa.

-Entiendan bien esto: "Cuídense mucho" -Les dijo Rock-Lee.-Sakura…-Tomo la Haruno de ambas manos.-¿No quieres que me quede contigo, para protegerte?-Le pregunto el chico para prestarle sus servicios a la joven peli-rosa.

-…-Ten-Ten miro divertida la reacción del chico-Hiuga, el cual reacciono con celos al ver como el ninja de los ojos chistosos se le ofrecía en protección a la peli-rosa. -_"Sabia que Neji sentía algo por Lee, yo lo sabia. Huh, no eran de por gusto esas miradas sentimentales y extrañas que Neji expresaba. Pobre, Lee no se percata de ello"_-Pensó la chica.

-Gracias Lee, pero estaré bien.-Respondió la chica peli-rosa con suavidad.-Te lo agradezco pero Sasuke y Naruto estarán conmigo, soy muy fuerte, tú lo sabes. Solo confía y pronto me veras de nuevo.-Le dijo sinceramente la chica.

-Oh, esta bien como desees, Sakura-Dono.-Le respondió resignado.

-Ahora vámonos, ya deja de molestar, que van a su misión.-Neji tomo a Rock-Lee de un poco de tela de su traje verde y empezó a empujarlo con muchos celos.

-Raro.-Susurro el kitzune viendo la escena.

-Adiós, amigos.-Se despedía Neji, Ten-Ten y un Rock-Lee con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidieron la peli-rosa y el peli-rubio.

-Dejen eso y vengan.-Les dijo Sasuke ya en la entrada de la mansión.

-¡¿HA?!-Corrieron Sakura y Naruto tras el peli-negro.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

Aquel sonido era tétrico, rechinante y sobre todo oxidante. Terminaron de abrir la enorme puerta para dejar ver…

-¡KAWAKI!-Gritaron Sakura y Naruto al ver el lugar tan hermoso que contemplaban nada parecido a lo que sus amigos les habían comentado. Era una bonita recepción con unas bellas alfombras decoradas con dulces hojas de color verde llamativo. Algunos sofás elegantes, vasijas, adornos, cuadros distintivos y sobre todo un gran espejo en medio de la habitación. Era tan grande que solo en ese lugar e podía hacer una gran fiesta alocada y nadie notaria que solo es la sala.

-¿Lo ven? Solo eran patrañas de fantasmas.-Dijo el Ushiha indiferente sabiendo que había tenido la razón.

-Suerte.-Pucherio Naruto.

-¡Sabia que tenias la razón!-Naruto quedo con un aura azul.-_"Cha! Sabia que no me fallarías Sasuke-kun"-Me volvía a sonrojar.-_

-…-Sasuke empezó a bajar su mochila y buscar algo entre sus cosas.-Y bien, ¿trajeron todo lo necesario para nuestra estancia? Comida, colchonetas, futones y principalmente sus armas.-Les pregunto el joven del Clan-Ushiha.

-Correcto.-Respondió Sakura igual bajando su mochila dejando ver que si había traído lo necesario.

-¿Y tú, Naruto?-Le pregunto el peli-negro a su amigo el portador del Zorro de las nueve colas.

-Je-je,-Empezó a rascarse los cabellos rubios bajando su mochila.

-¿Qué significa ese je-je, Naruto?-Le miro feo la Chunin presintiendo que Naruto ya había metido la pata.

-Bueno yo…-(.!)-Susurro con gotas en su cabeza.

-Presta acá…-Sasuke le arrebato la mochila.

-¡¿HEY, QUE TE PASA, DESCARADO?!-Le protesto Naruto al Ushiha, al ver que le había quitado la mochila.

-…-

-Tarado…-(°.´°)-Murmuro Sasuke con un tic en su ojo al ver lo que fue mas que resignación al ver lo que Naruto traía en su mochila.

-Déjame ver.-Miro al joven peli-rubia.-¡Na-ru-to!-Rechino sus dientes la joven.-¡No tienes remedio!-Le encaro.

-¡Devuélvanme eso!-Les quito la mochila.-¿Creí que era necesario traer mas comida? Así que compre todas las ramen que pude.-Chisteo rascándose la cabeza levemente sonrojado, ya que en su mochila solo habían ramen instantáneas, de ahí nada mas que eso.

-¡Jas!-Suspiro resignada Sakura.-Sabia que arias eso…-Sakura hurgo entre sus cosas .buscando algo.

-…-Sasuke igual empezó a buscar algo entre su mochila que paresia que algo ya tenia preparado.

-¿Huh?-(3)-Naruto solo miraba con resignación a sus amigos. -_"Muy bien Naruto, hoy si la hiciste. ¡Tarado! ¿Como se me pudo olvidarla ropa interior, ¡rayos! Cha!_-Inner Naruto también sabía cuando se equivocaba en serio.

-Sabia que harías una payasada, así que toma.-Le dio un pequeño bulto con ropa y algunas cosas para su higiene.

-¿Na-ni?-Parpadeo Naruto desconfiado.

-¿Tómalo, o déjalo?-Le dijo con desagrado Sasuke ya que le paresia un poco incomodo hacer eso.

-Ni de broma.-Tomo el obsequio de Sasuke.-_"¡Baya! Y yo que creí que me odiaba"_-Se sonrojo levemente el kitzune.

-Gracias.-Respondió Naruto sinceramente, mientras sonreía divertido.

-…-El peli-negro pego un pequeño respingo sonrojándose levemente.-…-Rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Yo también pensé en alguna tontería que arias.-Dijo la Chunin.-Así que…-Le dio algo entre las manos al kitzune.

-…-Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con dulzura e ilusión al ver un pequeño futón gris que Sakura le estaba obsequiando.

-¿Para mi?-Con una lagrimita en su ojo izquierdo Naruto le preguntaba a la Chunin.

-Si, es tuyo.-Sonrió la chica.-_"Cha! Sabia que aria una buena acción, ¡soy un angelito!"-_

-…-Naruto apretó sus labios muy emocionado.-¡Ai Shitteru!-Emocionado el kitzune se le tiro a la Chunin.

-¡¡BAKA!!-Retiraba Sakura ya que Naruto se le tiro, abrazándola efusivamente.-¡¡NARUTO, SUELTAME!!-Lo empujaba la peli-rosa para que la soltara de una buena vez.

-…-Sasuke, se puso la mano en la cara, sabiendo que todo eso era para mejor resignarse por el comportamiento del Chunin peli-rubio.

-¡¡Sakura, te quiero, te adoro, te amo!!-Restregaba su mejilla con la blanca mejilla de la Chunin, quien tenia su nivel de enojo ya muy subido.

-¡¡MALDITO, DESVERGONZADO!!-Lo separo dándole un gran golpe en el rostro para que no se estuviera pasando de la raya con ella.

-¡HARG!-Naruto salio disparado por el golpe, cayendo enterrado en el piso.-(#.#)-Naru-Uzumaki, quedo con remolinillos en sus ojos y con un chichón muy notable por el golpe de la Haruno.

-¡Ha! ¡Ha!-Sakura por su parte quedo con la respiración agitada y con el cabello alborotado, mientras su semblante era de sumo enojo._-"Agrr, es un pesado, como se atreve, y en frente de Sasuke. Eso me pasa por ser tan buena"-_Sakura Cha! Si que no tomaba las cosas en chiste con respecto a Naruto.

-Oye, Sasuke…-Trato de hablar con el Uchiha.-¿Sasuke?-Signos de pregunta aparecieron en Sakura, ya que el peli-negro no estaba, solo su mochila.-_"Cha! Ya se me escapo"-_Pensó resignada al ver que el Uchiha andaba inspeccionando el lugar.

-_"Bien, entonces yo también lo seguiré"-_Tomo algunas cosas y se encamino en rumbo donde según ella podría toparse con Sasuke.

_**-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-.-Ò.ó-**_

…_Con Uchiha-Sasuke…_

El joven del Clan-Uchiha caminaba muy sereno, pero sin perder la guardia en algunos largos pasillos, donde miraba las extrañas habitaciones selladas; pero por alguna razón algunas estaban abiertas. Era muy mínimo, dos habitaciones y sobre todo los baños estaban abiertos. Pero hubo algo mas que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Humm…no son aguas termales…-Inspecciono una pequeña posa en una bonita habitación con un ambiente de bosque muy placentero.-¿Huh?-Se intrigo que al acercarse a la pequeña posa, noto barios, lirios de flores nadando entre tanta magnificencia del azulado manantial del agua natural que nacía de entre una rocas. Entre unos pequeños banquitos donde de seguro podría sentarse y tallarse la espalda sin complicaciones de molestias.

-Este es un buen lugar…-Murmuro metiendo su mano en el agua.-Esta muy fresca. Talvez…-Pensó en quererse sumergir en esas delicada escena pero sabia que no estaba ahí para pasarla bien, sino que su deber era proteger ese santuario.

-…-Se retiro de ahí, para poder seguir buscando más interrogantes en la mansión. Dejando atrás lo que podría hacer luego de su deber.

-…-

-¡Es hermoso!-10 minutos después Sakura se deleito con el mismo panorama que había agradado al Uchiha y que ahora estaba contemplando de igual manera.

-_"Cha! Agua pura, sin residuos de suciedad"-_Sonrió e igual sus adentro al contemplar la posa.

-¿Qué extrañas flores?-Saco una del pequeño lago.-Humm… ¡Huelen muy bien!-Sonrió complacida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -_"Si me baño aquí, de seguro quedare tan bellamente persuada y limpia como estas flores. Así le gustare mucho a Sasuke"_-Pensó la Haruno sonrojándose recordando el momento en que el peli-negro la tubo e entre sus brazos y estuvo apunto de saciarse con los seductores labios de ese chico de ojos serios que mas le gustaba.

-¿Pero que digo?-Analizo.-Sasuke se enfadara conmigo sino sigo con la misión, además sino paso este examen, nos van a separar.-_Cha! ¡Ni loca dejare que pase eso!-_Rabeo.-Bien, bien, bien.-Se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas. Se incorporo y siguió buscando al peli-negro.

-…-

…_Con Uzumaki-Naruto…_

-¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza!-Exclamo el kitzune despertando por fin de su estado de shock, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Sasuke?-Parpadeo barias beses el zorrito al no ver a sus compañeros, mas que sus mochilas.

-¡¿ME DEJARON?!- Grito molesto Naruto dejando sus cosas e ir tras los dos chicos.-¡Shimatta!-Se enojo corriendo al segundo nivel de la mansión.

-Tengo que impedir a toda costa que Sasuke, se enrole con Sakura.-Se propuso a no dejar que Sasuke no le arrebatara a la Kounoichi.

-…-

Corrió lo mas que pudo y se topo con una habitación abierta. Con suma curiosidad se metió a la habitación, viendo lo bonito que era, ese lugar de descanso.

-¡Guao!-Sonrió asombrado al ver la enorme cama.-¡Es fabuloso!-Corrió a la cama y empezó a tocarla con su mano para ver que tan suave era.

-¡Cielos!-Se tiro en la cama divertido y admirado de ver lo suave y relajante que era estar en esa cama de agua.-Ja, ja, ja;-Reía saltando el la cama el kitzune.-¡Fabuloso!-Sonreía con carita muy zorruna.

-¡¡Uzuratonkashi?!-

-¡¡HAA!!-Grito Naruto asustado, que le hizo pegar un brinco, por los gritos que oye de sus amigos.¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! ¡¡Por qué me asustan?!-Le reclamo a Sakura y a Sasuke quien lo sorprendieron el ese lugar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Le reclamo Sasuke.-Sabes que no debes de estar aquí.-Le reclamo muy serio.

-Eres tan fastidioso.-Murmuro Sakura con sus brazos cruzados y moviendo su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-Sakura…-Murmuro Naruto.-¿Y ustedes que se traen?-Los miro con desconfianza.-¿Me…perdí de algo?-Les interrogo.

-…-Sakura sonrió sonrojada y Sasuke solo desvió la mirada con fastidio.

-Nada que a ti te importe.-Le respondió de una vez Sasuke.

-Ne, yo no me trago eso.-Pucherio Naruto.-Tus palabras no me cómbense.-Le reclamo.

-Ya deja de bobadas, Naruto. Sasuke y yo solo andábamos inspeccionado el lugar, nada más.-_"Cha! Eso es lo malo, no asíamos nada, solo ver los interiores de la casa"_-Pensó la Haruno.

-…-(.¨)-Naruto no le creyó nada.-Claro, claro te creo.-Le dijo intentando creerle.

-Patético…-Susurro el Uchiha.

-Arrg.-Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe a la cama con molestia. -¿Hum?-Un tic se formo en el ojo del zorro, al sentir lago raro en la cama de agua.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto la chica con extrañeza.

-¿Eh? Nada…nada, es solo que me gusta el color de esta cama, si, si eso…es un color muy bonito, ¿no te gusta?-Reía nervioso el peli-rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Se acerco Sasuke. -Quita tu mano.-Le dijo al Chunin de cabellos rubios.

-Iya.-Respondió con desagrado.

-¿Ah, no?-Se intrigo el peli-negro.

-Ja, ja, ni de broma.-Le dijo el ninja.

-¡Ya suéltala!-Le ayudo Sakura a quererle quitar la mano a Naruto de la cama de agua.

-¡¡NO!!-Exclamaba el ninja peli-rubio sin querer soltarse, a pesar de que Sasuke y Sakura lo empujaban para retirarlo de la cama.

_**¡¡**__**PLASH**__**!!**_

-(°.°!-.!-°.°)-

Una enorme ola de agua exploto por la habitación, ya que por tanto jamaqueo la cama había estallado, aun más por que el kitzune la pincho con su mano. Eso los hizo salir de la habitación quedando estampados en la pared, totalmente bañados.

-¡¡Naruto eres un torpe!!-Se incorporo Sakura tomando a Naruto del cuello.

-¡Gomen!-Se disculpo el kitzune.-Go…-Algo le llamo la atención al estar cerca de la chica.-Sakura…-Baba empezaba a escurrir de su boca, todo embobado al ver a Sakura con su ropa mojada, dándole un aspecto muy sexy.

-…-Sasuke quien estaba sentado miro a la pareja peliarse, cuando noto lo mismo que Naruto había notado, pero no solo eso. El Chunin de ojos negros, miro como Sakura jamaqueaba el cuerpo de Naruto, asiendo que el agua salpique con mucho deleite, cayendo sobre aquel cuerpo moreno. Eso lo estaba extrañando mucho. Como que algo no solo le atraía de Sakura, sus labios húmedos, sus rosas cabellos dando vaivén en su hombro, y su piel humedecida, paresia un dulce que esperaba a ser probado…¿Y de Naruto, que?

Sus rubios cabellos alborotados, por el agua, asiendo resaltar los bonitos ojos azulados, mientras su traje estaba apegándose a su cuerpo. Su piel moreno yacía en pureza. En tentación, en seducción, en…

-Pero que diablos pienso…-Sacudió sus pensamientos. -¡Ya dejen de tonterías y bajemos a cambiarnos!-Les dijo.

-Esta bien, Sasuke.-Sonrió feliz Sakura siguiendo al joven.

-Ha.-Frunció su seño Naruto ya que no le gustaban las ordenes de Sasuke, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y camino tras Sakura y el chico peli-negro.

-Es un fastidio.-Susurro.-_"¿Qué le ve Sakura? Solo míralo…"_-Pensó viéndolo de pies a cabeza.-_"Esta todo mojado, talvez mas que yo, huh; su tonta cara esta empapada, su camiseta esta súper goteada, hasta le resbalan hilitos de agua por su cabello…hasta a de tener mojado los calzones, je ,je, ¿Qué tiene? Su rostro esta siempre amargado. Esta tan serio como un limón. ¡Rayos!-Miro mas detenidamente el rostro de Sasuke por unos momentos._

-…-Tan centrado estaba en Sasuke, que empezó a sentir sus mejillas calientes.-…-movió rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negación.-_"No soy gay. Sasuke, es horrible, si, si muy horrible…aunque… ¡¿No que pienso?!"_ -Se debatía el zorrito ya que paresia que al igual que Sasuke, este empezaba a sentir algo extraño.

_**:CONTINUARÁ??:**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **__¿Ahora que les pareció? Esto si estuvo muy intenso, sobre todo con tanta agua, ji.ji, pero no se preocupen, habrá mas de este trío, y espero que al final pase algo mas…je-je y espero que les haya gustado, ya que hubieron muchos sentimientos y habrá mas por ver, les va a encantar el siguiente capitulo, se los prometo, si quieren que lo siga, dejar reviews. Salú._

_**:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

_**-.**__Kazekage-Karasu, Izhigaku, Mari N., Maynes, Koyuke, Lilybalck40, Yuhu, Hujai, Noi, Der, Tajeki, Monoko, Kotoro, Yatsushiro70, Peyote-shaman76__**.-**_

_**:GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SE HUBIERA HECHO SIN SU AYUDA, GRACIAS!!: **_


End file.
